


Warm Enough

by earthgirls



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthgirls/pseuds/earthgirls
Summary: Once he realizes Ben can be solid again, Klaus wastes no time.Or, the one where there are tentacles, feelings, and a whole lot of emotional porn.





	Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first dive into this fandom. Literally couldn't stop myself from writing this! I hope at least one of you enjoys.

As soon and Klaus realized what he could do, it was all the motivation he needed. 

Sobriety wasn't particularly fun or cute or something he even wanted- the slur and the haze were a comfortable fog he had come to love. But there was something he wanted more. 

Something he had lost. 

Something he could have back. 

Someone. 

"Ben," Klaus whispered, fingers brushing against the ghosts skin. Ben wasn't warm like he used to be- but he was solid. Ben stood there, shaking out a breath that wasn't really there. 

In an instant, they were on each other. Klaus wound his long fingers through Ben's hair, nails scraping at his scalp and Ben choked out a moan. He hadn't felt anything in ages, and this was a wonderful way to return to being tangible. Ben grabbed Klaus's hips, wondering if he could leave bruises, and walked him back to the twin bed in his brother's shack of a room.

"Babe, babe," Klaus whined, half sobbing on an exhale. They tangled in each others limbs, breathing in each others mouths as Klaus's long legs caged Ben in on top of him. Their hips met over and over, switching from long and languid to rough and tempered. Ben pulled away, tossimg clothes and wrangling Klaus out of his trademark leather pants. 

For a moment, Ben stared down at Klaus. He had seen his brothers body countless times- half-dead, half-naked, fully-naked, in the throes of a bathroom fuck and with a needle hanging out of his arm. Klaus had always been a spectacle in one way or another, and Ben had been either cursed or blessed to watch him for a lifetime. 

"You're so stupid," Ben hissed, eager and terrified. Stupid because Ben wasn't ready to leave his family, stupid because Klaus had been so close to joining him in the afterworld too many times. 

Klaus whimpered and nodded, pushing himself up and kissing Ben with a ferocity he had only watched. They both fell back to the bed, the heat of Klaus's skin making him feel alive again. 

"I need you, I need you, don't leave-" Klaus mumbled through tears, grabbing his brother's hands and sucking two fingers greedily into his mouth. A groan wrecked his body as the wetness and warmth of Klaus's mouth slid over his digits, swirling and sucking furiously. Like a puppeteer, Klaus moved Ben's body for him, placing his hands between his legs as he spread them wide. 

Ben had never had sex before, had never felt such a want and a need for another person. He loved Klaus in a thousand different ways, this particular act only scratching the surface. His body felt like fire and he wanted to choke on the smoke and feel the flames lick at his skin. 

He could disappear at any moment- he wanted to savor this. 

Klaus's hips kept trying to hurry the process, so Ben did what came naturally. Two tentacles emerged from his chest and held Klaus down while his fingers danced around the man's hole. It felt somewhat soft and he was momentarily struck by the thought of tasting him. He circled the ring before sinking one finger into the knuckle, tucking away that idea. 

"Oh God, please, please, Ben," Klaus sounded high, his voice thin and cracking. He was desperately trying to buck out of Ben's hold and impale himself further, but the ghost only held him down harder. Klaus was always clever, even during his most random and dangerous of escapades- but here he was, a mass of bundles and nerves and shallow breaths. Of course Ben wanted nothing more than to plunge into him, to feel his heat on his cock and to pound away like he had seen so many others do- 

But he wanted this memory... this moment, just in case. 

"Shh baby, I've got you," Ben cooed, a third tentacle slithering out and wrapping around Klaus's cock. "Fuck!" Klaus yelled, throat raw and gasping, tears coming more consistentl, eyes getting puffy and pink.

Ben could only stare. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, finger fucking his brother as his tentacles held him down, the third slithering up and down Klaus's member, gripping at the base when he got too close. 

"I knew you'd be kinky, you fucker," Klaus managed, words barely rasping out of his throat. The smirk on his face held half the cockiness it usually did but was open and honest. Klaus had always been vulnerable, but he was showing his softest sides to Ben tonight. Even in death, he would never forget this. 

After about ten minutes of tortuous preparation, Ben decided he had waited long enough. 

His tentacles moved from Klaus's hips to his legs, forcing them wide as he settled between him on his knees. Klaus's eyes were open but half-lidded. They locked gazes before Ben looked down, positioning his cock at Klaus's entrance. Slowly and ever so gently, he eased in, enveloped by a tight heat of which he had only fantasized about.

The view was obscene- his red and dripping cock sinking into Klaus, stretching his hole and clinging to it like a second skin. Even when the other man tried to shimmy further down, Ben took his time. This was the closest he had ever been to anyone, dead or alive.

He fell forward onto his forearms, their mouths meeting again as he began to slowly pump in and out. Both of their breaths were shallow and loud, snippets of words and whines and whispers dancing around them. 

"I love you, I miss you," Klaus admitted, arms wrapped painfully tight around Ben's shoulders. Ben nodded in response, feeling devastated and in awe of what they were able to do. 

"Klaus, I, I can't last-" Ben admitted, bruising Klaus's hips as he let out pent up anger and frustration and sadness, shoving his brother's body so far up the bed he was hitting his head on the headboard. Klaus was loud and unashamed and he found himself drowning, swallowing around the pain and pleasure. 

Klaus opened his mouth, tongue darting out and tracing his own lips, "One more, Ben, come on," and he could read his brother like no other. Ben cursed hotly as he slid his last tentacle into Klaus's open and inviting mouth. He never had his dicked sucked, but he imagined this is what it felt like- warm and wet and like sin. Ben was overwhelmed, too much heat and suction as Klaus's ass squeezed him and his tongue swirled around his tentacle, moaning around the appendage and sending vibrations to Ben's core. 

He started moving all of his body in unison, thrusting his hips and stroking Klaus's cock and moving his tentacle in and out of his brother's mouth. A vaguely familiar heat that he had almost forgotten coiled in his stomach and then Klaus was coming, choking beautifully with tears streaming down his cheeks. His come splattered between them and his tentacles retreated on instinct. His ass clenched around Ben, who cried out as he emptied into Klaus, locked in a moment in time and space as his hips stuttered to a stop. 

Their arms were wrapped around each other immediately, Klaus cradling Ben's head to his shoulder. Their heavy breaths filled the room. The house was silent except for them. 

Ben rolled onto his side, holding Klaus flush to his chest. They didn't say anything, listening to each others breaths and Klaus's heartbeat as it steadied between them. Ben looked down to see bruises forming on his brother's hips, and he casually stroked one spot with the pad of his fingertips.

Ben felt sleepy- another thing he hadn't encountered in years. Klaus's breath had evened out. Ben held his sleeping brother in his arms, wondering if he would be there long enough to feel the sun hit his skin in the morning. 

He kissed Klaus's temple, recalling every inch of their bodies pushed together. 

Even if he couldn't feel the sun, he was warm enough.


End file.
